callofmariofandomcom-20200213-history
Call of Mario: The Game
Call of Mario: The Game '('COMTG) is a game. It features all the members of the Mario family in formal attire as playable characters. It released in all game consoles in 2019. Alliances *Allied Alliance *Subspace Alliance Funeral Attire (Mario Family Only) The family are dressed in black formal attire, down to the shoes. Adult male wears a black suit coat, pants, shoes, socks and tank top and white dress shirt, accessorized with a bowtie, a large wrist watch, a pair of gloves, a sash and a vest. Adult female wears a black coat, dress, mary jane shoes and stockings and white long gloves that come out to their neck(s) along with bloomers, a deceased father heart chain, earrings, a necklace and a woven hat. Young female wears black babydoll dress, bloomers, headband and mary jane shoes and a white gloves and socks. Young male wears a suit coat, suit pants, suit shoes, socks, sunglasses, tank top and wrist watch and white dress shirt, accessorized with a necktie, a sash and a vest. Female pets can wear pearl necklace. Male pets can wear necktie and a sad collar. Male babies wears black a black suit coat, shoes, shorts and socks and white dress shirt, accessorized a necktie, a sash and a vest. Female babies wears a puffed dress and mary jane shoes and woven hat. Plot "Once upon a time, in the not-too-distant future, on a summer day, the story begins at a very peaceful Fanfiction City on the year 1999, while a group of the young and old alike people in all over the world said that the Global Warming really sucks that this planet is just the pits. If the world is getting really screwed, they blow it all to bits and the war begins...a female Qing writer must publish her story before the events of a treaty. An anti-Christian, cold-blooded and very naughty dictator named Tabuu, and his army were led. The United Nations and all allied belligerents took power to stop from Tabuu and both Allied and Subspace governments are formally in disaster. While the two alliances: The Allied Alliance and The Subspace Alliance, fell into battle, the Commonwealth of Independent States lost the Kazahstan Civil War in 2015. A pharaoh and his wife gets drat at all. At Formal City, the Goths eagar to expand and extend their territories. A BLU & RED Dynasty is having a revolution. To save the world from the evil Tabuu, you must save the world. A long time years ago, all territories live in harmony. Then everything changed when Confederate States of Imaginationland and the Soviet Union, even the Axis and Central Powers, under attack! Only God, master of all people, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished and take...a vacation! In present day, at a thousand years passed after Maude's funeral and the end of Vietnam War, the family had a payback time while Mario and SpongeBob got things at peril and I discovered the new master of all people, a plumber duo and Mushroom Kingdom veterans named Mario and Luigi. And althrough his shooting skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he is ready to save anyone who still wears a funeral attire. And I also belive they can save the world. Can you save the world? Find out!" ~'Introduction Script' "This city is created by a group of kids and our forebears. You should be the mayor and comandre. Stop all the dictators and meet all the celebrities now! Your mission is to rescue the Mario family from the evil Tabuu. You are Mario or Luigi and they need to expand. We need your help! A war between Imaginationland and Confederate States of Imagination had begun on a support. Support the United Nations to make a bigger empire. Only you have your first mission to rescue Princess Peach and Princess Daisy until you have the final rescue mission to rescue Marc and Peter and it makes the road to the end of the war. We all lost the Vietnam War...but in the end, we could win the longest-lengthed war before the Qing spirites haunt us! First, build the Ghostbusters Firehouse for $1000. Then yell: "Riot!" to stop the ghosts and you will face the enemies from the war and we start from $5000. You must never give up. The Mario family are formally leading! We need to stop Tabuu and assassinate him and foil his plans from Subspace governments and this time, you are Mario/Luigi, who watches Deadliest Warrior Dictator Rivalry Deathmatch Finals, and is the only starting survivor. Good luck, soldier! Are you ready? Your Subspace enslavement start now! ~Story Mode Introduction Script "You are doing greater! All your sidekicks are ready to move on! So, we all marched to Tabuu's Residence! Send more troops and build more defensives to protect from his weapons. To get pass to the final artificat, you need to kill Tabuu and save the world from the evil civilization movements and fight for the return and for stars-and-stripes and kill Tabuu and tomorrow, all civilizations will celebrate. All the Mario family members will shout to the riot and kill Tabuu and get Tabuu's massacre. Put the end of Tabuu's state now! If you did not, we lost the war! Good luck, mein Fuhrer of our own empire, you are our only hope... ~Story Mode Final Battle Introduction Script "A war has ended. The war ends in 2153. All plumbers were killed except Mario and Luigi on a martyr because they are victorous. All empires never fell. The Subspace Empire fell for good. You found all artificats pieces for the True Etching Pot of Peace. His family sure were young again because they got re-young machine. A priest said the Subspace anti-Christian pronounced dead because the Allied Alliance are victorious this day. Many plumbers will revive soon in 9/11. The United Nations and all allied belligerents were informally updated. The Allies did it because it results over five million dead and the Subspaces results twelve trillion dead. You done it well because Formal City is saved. Mushroom Kingdom arrest the goths for nation and race. Only our praise can revive all plumbers and our friends in glory of bright future was the reach of all of our hands and I was so proud! Then, the Primids are reviving, the rivaly had begun, Hitler was proud and all evil events are told, but it ends! You are greatered! It is just you and me, let us all say: "Let the Orbs Shine!" Yay! Bye-bye! And they all lived happily ever after...the end. So...welcome to USA, folks!" ~'Outroduction Script' "You are dead. Your friends are dead. Your family is dead. Your darning pets are being alive. Your mom is a darning whore. Tabuu just wiped out all your children and died. Your army dead, too. You did not suck at life but you time was up. The whole world stills loves you. You are going to heaven. Live with God or try again next time for your enternal rest or get an extra life at your second attempt, kid. Game Over. Try again?" ~Game Over Script Shop Roman Empire Era Gods Medieval Era Meele Weapons Ranged Weapons American Old West Era Kitchen Furnitures Modern Era 2D Plants Agriculture Buildings Air Force Civilian Vehicle Units Aquatic Plants Area of Affect Plants Artist's Studio Furnitures Bedroom Furnitures Business Buildings Civic Buildings Closet Furnitures Courtyard Furnitures Defensive Shields Dining Room Furnitures Entertainment Buildings Entrance Buildings Explosive Throwable Weapons Flamable Ranged Weapons Foyer Furnitures Game Room Furnitures Groceries Guest Bedroom Furnitures Hallway Furnitures Kitchen Furnitures Library Furnitures Lights Lighting Buildings Living Room Furnitures Magical Buildings Meele Weapons Military Buildings Mirror Room Furnitures Miscellaneous Accessories Clothing Items Miscellaneous Backs/Tails Clothing Items Miscellaneous Bottom/Lower Clothing Items Miscellaneous Eyes Clothing Items Miscellaneous Feet Clothing Items Miscellaneous Hand Clothing Items Miscellaneous Tops/Upper Clothing Items Monarchs Mouments Music Room Furnitures Natural Buildings Nursery Furnitures Observatory Furnitures Ranged Weapons Residential Buldings Resources Buildings Restaurant Buildings Rooftop Furnitures Sewing Room Furnitures Sitting Room Furnitures Staffs Storage Room Furnitures Telephone Room Furnitures Television Room Furnitures Throne Room Furnitures Transportation Buildings Waiting Room Furnitures Post-Apocalypse Era Ranged Weapons Future Era Explosive Ranged Weapons Industrial Buildings Ranged Weapons Category:Games